


Honeymooners

by ohvivi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvivi/pseuds/ohvivi
Summary: The newly-wedded couple are now in Bali for their honeymoon.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 47





	Honeymooners

**Author's Note:**

> go heart or kudos if you liked it! <3 follow me on twt: kaibaekloey

" _Grabe, ang saya pala kapag malayo ka sa katotohanan, dito nalang tayo tumira, baby?"_

_"Hayaan mo na, we have our friends back home compared here. Tahimik masyado. Atsaka sikat ka oh! Di ka pwedeng mawala basta basta!"_

_"Hayaan ko nalang career ko, may asawa na ako eh-ARAY!"_

Kinurot ni Baekhyun ang tagiliran nito dahil sa ideyang di pwedeng mangyari. Kung siya lang ang aatupagin ng asawa niya, malamang mag hihirap sila. Hindi pwede, maarteng tao si Baekhyun marami pa siyang gustong puntahan at bilhin. Nag kulitan ang dalawa sa kama, kakauwi balik lang sa room galing sa beach. 3 days, 2 nights lang sila dito at pag lapag ng eroplano kanina, derecho agad silang hotel, nag palit ng damit at nag beach kaagad.

_"You smell like strawberries. I miss this. Planning a wedding makes me tired, ganito muna tayo."_ He hugs the smaller, at kinulong ang ulo sa leeg nito.

_"Bebe! Yung hininga mo-ang init! --- nakikiliti akoo!"_

Sinasadya naman ni Chanyeol na mag labas ng mainit na hininga sa leeg ni Baek. When the taller suddenly licked the smaller's neck and kissed it. Tingles went up from Baekhyun's spine to his head. His dick also went up. Tangina, asawa naman niya yon, pero bakit parang first time lang niya ito kung malibugan siya.

_"Baby,--"_

Chanyeol kept sucking Baekhyun's neck softly, di naman nag iiwan ng marka, pero talagang nakakalibog. His hands are wrapped around the smaller making him locked. Tumayo ng paluhod sa kama si Chanyeol at hinubad ang tank top.

This is it, the honeymoon.

Baekhyun cupped the taller's face and made out with him. Chanyeol's hands went inside Baekhyun's shirt feeling his soft skin. The warmth of Chanyeol's hands made his back arch, making Chanyeol's arms get him locked dahil may space para yakapin ito. The passionate make out and touching made Baekhyun pull from the session.

_"I'm finally married. To you. To THE Park Chanyeol. I still can't believe it."_

_"I told you, my status doesn't make you lucky, I love you because you are you."_

As SKY's fan, Baekhyun first believed that a fan and an idol getting married, or even just dating is way way far from happening. Kahit sino yata sa idol generation ngayon ay walang nabalitang may dinate na fan. That's why Baekhyun thinks he's lucky.

As for Chanyeol, he doesn't want to think Baekhyun's lucky kasi artista siya. He wants the smaller to think that he's lucky because the taller truly loves him.

_"Hm, okay. Sorry."_

Then the make out session resumed.

The taller pulled Baekhyun's shirt, hinalikan ang pisngi, leeg, collarbones, dibdib, at ngayon, ang sensitive nipples nito. He sucked Baekhyun's nipples while the left hand plays with the other nipple.

The fucking sensation made Baekhyun moan and crazy. Other than may nasa loob ng butas ni Baekhyun, mapa daliri o tite, this comes next, the sucking and playing of his nipples.

_"Bab- daddy"_ , nag dadalawang isip pa si Baekhyun. Chanyeol has two sides when having sex kasi, the angry side and the baby side.

And parang once palang niya na eexperience ang angry side ni Chanyeol, yung tinease nito si tangkad sa sasakyan.

_"Baby.."_ Baekhyun whined, he decided, he wanted the angry Chanyeol tonight.

Like as if it is on cue, Chanyeol asked,

_"You wanted the other side of me talaga, 'no?"_

Baekhyun wanted to laugh, tangina ang galing naman mang hula nito.

_"You already called me daddy kanina, now it's back on baby? I know what you're thinking, Baek."_

Humiwalay si Chanyeol sa pag subo at tumuhod uli sa kama.

_"Dapa."_

As Baekhyun's legs are locked inside Chanyeol's dahil nakaluhod nga, humiga lang ng padapa si Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung luluhod ba siya or hindi. The smaller's still fully clothed. Chanyeol pulled down the smaller's pajamas. Exposing his milky butt. Nang biglang paluin ni Chanyeol ng malakas ang right cheek.

_"Fuck!"_

Baekhyun whined. Masakit, but kinky. Nilapit ni Chanyeol ang bibig sa tenga nito.

_"Hindi ba, you wanted this?"_

Baekhyun didn't answer, he just positioned himself at iniangat ng konti ang puwet malapit sa tite ni Chanyeol, teasing again.

_"Fuck, marunong ka na ah?"_

Chanyeol slapped the left butt cheek. Leaving both cheeks a hand mark. As Baekhyun was exposing his hole, nilagyan ito ng isang daliri ni Chanyeol.

_"Baby! Fuck!"_

Chanyeol smirked, _"you're really thirsty for the other version of me, Baek?"_

_"Ganon ka ba talaga ka uhaw sa tite ko?"_ The taller added.

Still locked in Chanyeol's legs.

"Hawakan mo yung pwet mo, pakalaki kasi tangina naman." 

Baekhyun followed, he spread-ed his butt cheeks.

_"Wider. Spread ba yan? Parang walang nangyari?_

_"Baby! Naka spread na yan, ang hirap kaya ng position natin."_

_"You know what? You're really annoying me by calling baby."_

Bigla namang lumayo si Chanyeol para bumaba ng kama. At biglang hinila ang buong katawan ni liit. 

_"Wag na wag yang gagalaw, pag naramdaman kong bumaba o tumaas yang pwet mo, hindi ka makakalakad bukas."_

At ito namang bidang maliit natin, dahil pokpok, luhod kung luhod, arkong arko ang likod. The bitch is ready.

Chanyeol inserted three in the hole. Making it ready for the big entrance.

Sinagad nang sinagad ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri which made the later whine and moan loud, feeling ni Chanyeol maririnig ng kapitbahay pero wala siyang pake. Yung "villa" kasi nila parang bahay bahay sa gitna ng dagat. 

_"Shh."_ Chanyeol breathed in Baekhyun's ears. 

_"Bab- daddy, pasok na please."_

_"That thirsty?"_

_"Mhm."_ Napa lipbite naman si Baekhyun. 

**IPASOK NA KASI. TANGINA.**

Again, as if it is on cue, dinuraan niya ang butas and he inserted his giant baby in the hole. Buong buo, sagad kung sagad. 

Napatuhod si Baekhyun sa kama sa ginawa ni Chanyeol.

_"Sabi ko wag yang bababa ah?"_

Tinulak ni Chanyeol ang likod ni Baekhyun which made the smaller na dumapa ulit.

_Rough.. Now we're talking._ Naisip ni Baekhyun. 

Nang makabalik sa pagkakatuwad, sinimulan na ni Chanyeol ang pag bayo. 

The room were covered with the couple's whines and moans.

_"Daddy~, I'm close."_ Baekhyun said as he grabbed the sheets. 

_"And now you're calling me daddy?"_

_"Nasaan na yung baby kanina?"_ He said as he thrusted per syllable of his sentence. 

Binitawan ni Baekhyun ang pag kapit sa bedsheet para salsalin ang sarili, pero bago pa nito mahawakan ay kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kamay at nilagay sa likod niya.

_"Wala kang gagawin, bawal kang labasan."_ Sabi naman ni Chanyeol in his bossy and galit tone habang kinukuha ang isang kamay. 

Baekhyun's hands are both now in his back, hawak ni Chanyeol, sa laki ba naman ng kamay ni tangkad sakop na sakop ang dalawang kamay niya.

Chanyeol's other hand is in his waist, pinapalo and pwet, ginagamit para suportahan ang pag bayo. 

_"Fuck agh, Baek, sobrang sikip mo."_

Nilabasan na si Baekhyun habang tuloy parin si Chanyeol, masakit na ang likod ni Baekhyun pero hinayaan niya lang 'to. Kailangan niyang tapatan yung asawa niya. 

_"Baek, I'm close."_

Mas lalo pang diniinan at binilisan ni Chanyeol ang pagbayo.

_"Ah. Fuck, ang init."_ Sabi ni Baekhyun nang maramdaman ang tamod sa loob niya.

Inalis naman ni Chanyeol ang tite sa loob, 

_"Hm, creampie."_

_"Tanga ka, shower?"_ Baekhyun asked.

_"Shower ka diyan? Okay ka lang? Honeymoon 'to. Di pa tayo tapos."_ Chanyeol smirked.

Humiga naman sa headboard si Chanyeol. At nilagay ang dalawang kamay sa likod ng ulo. 

_"Ikaw naman gumalaw ngayon."_ Chanyeol added.

Wala nang nagawa ang maliit at sumunod. 

**Author's Note:**

> mukhang three rounds pa ang gagawin ng bagong kasal. 
> 
> go heart or kudos if you liked it! <3 follow me on twt: kaibaekloey


End file.
